


Wrapping One's Present

by DLManoir



Series: kinkmas 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha Male, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Female, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Married Couple, Masturbation, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Shibari, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLManoir/pseuds/DLManoir
Summary: Since Matthew's departure, work on Green River Ranch has been exhausting. Cassie watches as her husband works himself to the bone each and every day until she decides she's had enough of watching the Alpha grinding day in and day out.It's time they have a bit of fun together and he's not at all against the idea.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: kinkmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065599
Kudos: 8





	Wrapping One's Present

Cassie’s blonde hair had grown quite a bit since Matthew had sailed off with John. She could even tie it back now. Okay. It wasn’t that impressive yet, but she strove to grow it out as long as she could before her friend returned home.

She did like brushing it.

Each stroke of the hairbrush helped her mind wander to her friend.

_ Was he eating? Sleeping? Was he doing well? Was it cold or warm where he was? If it was cold, she hoped he had something to keep himself warm. What if he sailed into a storm? What if Johnny mistreated him? _

She ceased her invasive thinking when her bedroom door opened without a knock. Fully naked and sitting cross-legged at her vanity, she didn’t bother to cover herself, let alone react as she knew it could only be Philip, her husband, who intruded on her at this late hour. However, the man Cassie saw reflected in her mirror was but a shell of her husband. An utterly exhausted Alpha.

Their eyes met, reflecting off the glass. Philip looked away from her and crossed to the bed, where he flopped down face-first. Without a word.

Not one word.

She sniffed, refraining from her usually sarcastic comments.

“Is Clem asleep?” she asked.

He answered her, but his voice was so terribly muffled into the mattress that she didn’t understand a word of it. Even so, Cassie gathered by his gruff voice that putting their daughter to bed had likely been an ordeal. She couldn’t hear the girl, though, and so assumed Philip had successfully tucked her to sleep in the end.

Their daughter was getting to that age where she took great pleasure in bucking and rebutting against them at every opportunity.

_ If Matty was here, things would be different… _

She put the brush down and padded to the bed, where she draped her naked body over his clothed form. She nuzzled the nape of his neck, breathing in the rich scent of her hardworking Alpha’s musk, a long day out in the cold and snow, working the horses. He groaned into the bed as his body went soft as if melting under her.

“How about you go take a shower, and I’ll get ready for my big Alpha?” she said, kissing the back of Philip’s neck and grinding against his ass. Those jeans were perfectly fitted to show off his delicious rear. “What’s my big cowboy say, hm?”

Philip’s low chuckle made her skin vibrate. She let him shift from under her, flipping her onto her back so he could pin her down and kiss her.

“Only if you’re up to ride the saddle tonight.”

Cassie narrowed her eyes and smirked.

“I love taming me a wild bronco.”

He kissed her again, making her body thrum deliciously before rising to his full height. She sat up as he moved towards the door before turning to blow her a kiss and leave with an extra set of clean clothes.

As soon as he was gone, Cassie leapt from the bed. She rummaged through the closet for the box on the highest shelf to bring back with her. She climbed atop her bed’s comforter and dumped everything out.

From the loot of sex toys, she picked the black, silicon dildo with an attached pump. It was inflatable, making it perfect to help get her ready for an Alpha’s cock. She took the toy, along with the bottle of water-based lube, and scooted back until she was propped up on her pillows. While she laid on the bottle to warm its contents, her hands dipped between her legs. She teased and scratched the insides of her thighs, only to then go over the slight marks with a feather-light touch. Slowly cruising the naked expense of her skin, she found all of the little spots that made her shiver.

She flinched slightly when her middle finger brushed over her lower lips. Easing her touch between her folds, she rubbed at the moist cleft with come hither motions and slowly worked a finger up towards her clitoris.

Cassie was careful not to approach her clit with too much pressure, and though she hardly felt the hard little nub against the pad of her finger, the soft circles she drew over it sent waves of sparking heat up her spine. Her hips undulated with the sensations, and her eyelids fluttered as she forced herself to keep a close watch over her hands.

She dared a soft moan from behind closed lips when she prodded her entrance.

She didn’t breach into her pussy just yet, though. She worked herself in a slow crescendo of heat until she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore and nearly forgot herself to her quest for an orgasm.

Just as she was about to reach over the edge, she willingly refused her climax and ceased her movements. White-hot pleasure flared in her loins, her nipples stiff and skin pricked with goosebumps, and it had to be quenched by sudden abstinence.

“Fuck,” she hissed between clenched teeth, her head falling back, her chest heaving with need. Her hips moved of their own volition, but she held her touch just out of reach from her pussy.

Cassie hated edging herself, but she didn’t want to finish without Philip.

A few seconds sufficed to stave off the internal fire enough for her heated skin to be touched again. She squirmed, the space between her thighs growing increasingly wetter, but didn’t linger to coax more slickness from herself.

She stopped when ready to lube the silicone toy, sleeking down along the length, as well as between her lower lips. A finger slid into her passage easily, wiggled it inside, pumped shallowly, stretching herself out until she could fit two fingers and spread them in scissoring motions. Then, she extracted her fingers, wiped them off on the comforter, and angled the toy’s length against her crease, grinding along the slicked shaft before forcing the head inside her body.

The toy eased in gradually. It was just short of halfway when Cassie pulled it out and worked it back in. Little by little, it filled her to the hilt, and she could let go of the base.

It was thick inside her, filling her body in a way that made her quake with every breath she took, but she found her clitoris and was reminded of the growing heat in her loins. The sting was mollified, and she gasped when her hips bucked against her fingers, feeling the toy moving inside.

Pleasure returned quickly, and with a vengeance, so fast she had to stop again and take the pump attached to the dildo’s base. She squeezed it once, twice, thrice. She stopped with a sharp breath and the slow gyration of her hips. Each pump inflated the toy, thicker, girthier, and while the mild sting was delectable torture for her, she wanted to gradually stretch herself.

She ran her free hand over her stomach, tickling her navel, and squeezed her breasts. Her nipples were like two little pebbles, which she twisted and flicked, sending electric shocks of heat straight to her pussy.

Cassie gave the pump another squeeze as she exhaled when her bedroom door opened again.

“Phil!” she squeaked, startled, as her husband walked in. She’d never heard the shower being turned off or his trudging down the hall, but now he came directly for her, not bothering with his pyjamas, and climbed between her legs. He wore a devilish grin on his face, his eyes dark with hunger.

“Well, well, well,” he said, snickering like some cartoonish villain, “Is that the one I’m thinking?”

She bit her lip instead of answering while his fingers grazed over the low of her stomach. He was pressing down slightly to feel how the toy spread her open from the inside.

“Damn, baby. You really wanna ride hard tonight.”

Cassie twisted herself slightly and nodded.

“I want you inside of me as soon as possible.” 

She bit the inside of her cheeks at those words. She felt dirty for saying something like that, but his scent spiked, and he gave her a deep, reverberating purr. Her cunt squeezed around the toy as if to concur with him.

He took the base and moved it back and forth, making her hiss, teasing her with a few gentle pulls while she fisted her hands into his tee.

She melted into him when he leant down to kiss her on the mouth. Her lips fell open to welcome his tongue inside. He laid siege to her body, dominating, captivating all of her attention so that she hardly noticed when the toy was extracted from her. She was left empty and quivering around nothing.

“Up, baby,” he told her, gesturing for her to follow him, “Up, my beautiful Beta.” Cassie rose to her knees and followed him to the center of the bed, where he told her to stop and wait. He showed her how to assume her position, stable stance, legs wide apart, head down, hands clasped behind her neck, and went to get the rope from the closet.

“You’re gonna tie me up?”

“Is that okay?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said, nodding softly.

He moved on his knees until he was behind her, brought her arms straight down behind her back, and tied two loops around her shoulders first. He tightened the rope behind her back, then slipped two more loops over each arm. By the time he reached her wrists, Cassie’s arms were bound behind her back.

“Is this okay?” Philip hooked a finger around each rope, simultaneously pulling to adjust the tightness of the dragonfly harness. Cassie wiggled her arms and hands before settling into them.

“Yes.”

He kissed her neck, and the rope slipped between her legs. He tied intricate knots all the way up to her breasts, which he boxed delicately in a firm harness. He tied everything off into a loose collar around her neck. Large hands crawled over the length of cord, tugging and tightening and adjusting. By the time Philip ceased his contemplation, it was hard for Cassie, whose skin burned with an intense desire, to breathe. Her breasts were sensitive to the cord at first, but then the throbbing ache turned to heat, and she pushed hard into Philip’s hands when he squeezed her tits and tweaked her nipples.

“How does it feel?” he asked her.

“Good,” she breathed.

Philip ground his cock against her ass. An Alpha ready to breed his Beta. Cassie basked in the moment, flattered and aroused, and wished he’d been just as naked as her. She needed him now.

He pried her asscheeks apart, revealing her hole and the string, and made her squeak.

“God, those look so fucking good on you, baby.”

He pushed her forward, controlling her whole body as she fell with a single hand; Philip used the ropes to ease her softly onto her stomach, so she didn’t flop flat on her face. The ropes squeezed around her, making her breathless, making her skin burn and her insides ache for him. Anticipation built to a fine point when his hand laid flat over the gentle musculature between her shoulder blades and Philip weighed down on her.

“Raise that ass, Beta,” he spoke with a deep, commanding growl. “If you want me to plow your little cunt.”

_ Dirty, _ she wanted to say, but how could she feign being scandalized when her body moved to obey him without a moment’s hesitation?

“Y-yes, Alpha,” her voice when he pressed the air out of her.

She felt her Alpha’s thick cockhead rubbing along her wet seam, his flesh dry compared to hers, and her body shuddered with want. She rocked back, but the ropes held her still, and Philip’s weight over her back never left. She couldn’t move to pleasure herself at all.

Breathing was difficult, albeit not impossible, and the light-headedness which ensued left her giddy. No matter how exciting, an immense and unshakeable trust had to be established between them when playing with the ropes. When he bound her, she became dependent on him, and nothing felt more desolating than dependence to a strong-willed, independent Beta like Cassie. She needed to know that he would stop when she reached her limit and that he would have the decency to respect it.

_ I married this man for a reason. _

“Hurry,” she breathed.

“Yeah, yeah! Hold your horses. I’m getting ready,” he told her with a good-humoured chuckle.

Indeed, he was shuffling quite a bit above her. She couldn’t see him, but it wasn’t hard for her to understand when she saw Philip’s bottoms being thrown over the edge of the bed. The  _ pop! _ of the lube bottle was also heard. Then his cock returned to her heat slicked and hot, where he glided between her folds before coming to press against her entrance.

His cock slid so perfectly into her pussy, the sting exquisite. No pain could overshadow the gratification she felt at having him spread her a little wider, allowing him to go a little deeper with shallow thrusts.

“I thought—mmm! I thought you’d prepared yourself,” Philip grunted. He pulled out but sank right back in. “I can never get used to this feeling…”

“Me neither,” she croaked, the pressure behind her pelvis gradually growing.

He was fully sheathed when he paused to give her time to grow accustomed to his size. Even after preparing herself and a generous amount of lubricant, she couldn’t comfortably take an Alpha’s cock. She loved how her Alpha stretched her, however. How thick and hot he was inside of her.

Philip wiggled his hips, their flesh wedged flush, and the twitch of his cock made Cassie gasp. He pulled out halfway, then pushed back inside, to the hilt, with a slow roll of his hips. Just liked that. Over and over again. His rhythm remained steady, tender until the first cry escaped from her lips, muffled into the mattress. Then, the movements became deliberate. That thick cock slid in and out of her pussy harder, faster, flesh slapping flesh. Stifled moans mingled with laboured grunting. He chased after her sweetest cries, found the angle which made her voice tremble, and left her almost breathless even if she wanted to scream her pleasure.

Cassie’s favourite thrill came with that one trickle of sweat falling from her husband’s chin and her naked skin. The slight tickle the gliding droplets procured her with enhanced the building of sensations. So much so that her pleasure was scarcely abated when Philip’s cock reached too deeply into her, making her yelp and flee involuntarily from her husband’s cock.

“Sorry,” he said quickly. He picked another angle, one more forgiving and suitable to her, and flooded her senses with a few calculated, apologetic thrusts that knocked the air out of her in the best ways.

Again, her voice was his guide in telling when he found a good spot.

“ _ Aaaahn… Aahn! P-Phil—mmmm!—please! Hurry up… Uhn! Uuuhn!” _ Cassie moaned into the sheets. She bit down when Philip sank into her and ground his hips down. His cock was once again too deep, but the slight pang she felt wasn’t quite the same as the one which had surprised her. Her body welcomed this mild sensation, in fact, and she found herself pushing back against him in an attempt to embolden the fire in her loins. It made her see stars while her skin broke out in goosebumps.

“I’m gonna cum soon, baby,” Philip told her, and she whined. She whined because she didn’t want this to end yet, didn’t want to feel empty without his big cock. He pulled on the ropes binding her, and her torso was lifted straight up.

“Do you wanna go on top for a little bit?”

Her nods were eager, lips parting to speak out words of agreement, only for her voice to be completely stolen from her when, in a swift motion, Philip flopped himself onto his back, lifting Cassie to make her fall hard onto his cock. Desperate to keep her husband inside her wet cunt, she took control once seated atop him.

It took a moment for her breath to recover, but the very first exhale she managed, after finding herself savagely impaled onto her husband’s big cock, came out a shaky whimper.

Half a sob. Half a moan.

All too delightful a torment on her pussy.

Cassie’s body trembled, her thighs quaking, and she could hardly lift her body on his cock without the use of her hands. Philip didn’t rush her, although he did tease her by jerking his hips upwards, only enough to make her bounce up and down a little.

“I thought you were going to ride me, Beta,” he said, his wolfish grin almost audible, “Well? I’m waiting, baby. Come on. Giddyup!”

“  _ I-I’m try—uuung! Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Mmm!  _ ”

She squeezed her thighs hard, willing herself to push through the shocks biting into her spine, and lifted her body slowly. Philip took the ropes around the low of her back and yanked her back down onto his length.

“Ahh!!” Cassie gasped.

She flinched, almost jumping off, but was brought back down in the same manner. Once. Twice. Thrice. And again. Until she resisted the pull, stiffened against the tightening of the ropes, and refused to be brought down any faster than she was willing to go. His grip eased to help her twist and gyrate her hips as she moved for herself, gradually speeding up.

The temp, as well as the angle, was hers to control. She could pursue all those spots that left her delirious and chase she did. Even when Philip warned her to slow down, lest he come before she did, Cassie continued on her quest.

The Alpha’s cock thickened and twitched inside her. His hips rose up to meet her falls and propelled her back up until Philip moaned. A noise she absolutely loved hearing. That one broken cry he gave when he came. She would have liked to watch him, but for now, she had to do with a mental image:

_ Dark brown eyes rolling back, fluttering. Back arching with the tidal wave of pleasure. The quiver of his bottom lip. The instinctive tilt of his head, begging to be marked by her. _

When she brought her body down on his cock again, she felt the swell of her husband’s knot. It wasn’t fully engorged, but it was more than she was able to take without inflicting herself a considerable amount of pain, she knew. Regardless, Cassie needed this connection. She wasn’t fortunate to have presented as an Omega, and she’d felt subpar for that exact reason during the early years of their relationship. She needed that physical bond tying him to her.

“No, Cass,” Philip tugged on the ropes in an attempt to stop her from taking his knot. “ _ No, no, no, no! I’m still—hnnngh! I j-just came… ffffuck!” _ He convulsed as her pussy finally swallowed the bulge at the base of his cock. He sat up roughly and wrapped his arms around her as if to keep her still.

“Philip…” she breathed reverently.

He let out a soft cry against her back.

“ _ You… you keep—mmm!—squee… squeezing… Oh, god, fuck!” _

Their bodies didn’t crash against one another in passionate lovemaking anymore. They took time to bask in their bond now, as much the physical as the mental one.

When he was recollected enough, Philip untied the rope from around her, freeing her gradually until she could stretch the stiffness out of her arms. When she was unbound, he rolled them on over to their sides and lifted one of Cassie’s legs up, revealing her wet center.

“I want you to make yourself cum while I’m stuck inside you. Touch yourself, baby.”

Those words, spoken directly against the shell of her ear, made her keen with the rekindled need to reach orgasm. She moved flawlessly to obey him, and her hands dipped downwards, to her clitoris.

The first delicate touch of her finger was electric and made her insides quiver, the Alpha hissing sharply behind her. The noises he made while she rubbed herself with even circles sent shivers up and down her spine. She varied the pressure and speed at which she worked her body only to increase the mounting swirl of heat rising inside her, not to prolong its lasting. Philip kissed her neck, nipping and suckling lovemarks into her skin, and reached a hand around her body to cup her breasts and tweak, pinch, and pull at her nipples.

When she finally came, her body writhing and twitching in ecstasy, she quickly turned her head into the pillow to muffle the piercing cry that fell from her.

Her Alpha kept loving her through the rush of pleasure that assaulted her senses, and her fingers kept rubbing tight circles over her most sensitive part. Her mind whitened out, and for a brief moment, she existed only in Philip’s embrace with an ethereal sensation of flying.

While she wanted to stay there, she wasn’t disappointed when she came down from her high.

Philip’s strong arms held her, his lips on her, and his thoughts filled with only her. That thought gave her immense satisfaction.

“I love you,” he kept whispering to her. In her ears. Softly. Lovingly. “I love you.”

She believed him a little more each time he said it.

“I love you, Cassie… I love you.”

She reached behind his head when he started to pull away, to hold him with his mouth to her neck, nose pressed against her throat.

“I love you, Philip,” she told him with the same sweet intentions contained in his voice when it was him who spoke those three words to her.

Silence fell over both of them. They simply laid there, breathing, existing.

The heavy beat of their hearts slowed and softened, and Philip’s knot eventually deflated enough for him to pull out of Cassie’s pussy without hurting her.

“Do you want anything to drink?” he asked her when he moved.

“Maybe just some water. Thank you.”

Philip rose out of bed. He got the wet wipes for Cassie to clean herself up with while he cleaned the dildo and tucked everything back in the box and into the closet. He tidied up their bedroom while she lazed about a little while longer. By the time he left to fetch her a glass of water, though, Cassie had started wiping herself down.

She sprawled herself seductively across the comforter when he returned. He laughed softly at the sight of her, his eyes full of mirth—just how she liked them.

He handed her the glass of water. She drank to her fill.

“You looked like you were gonna be ready for round two,” he said playfully.

Cassie put the cup down and turned to him with the most licentious of bedroom eyes. She pushed her butt out a little, making it look plumper for his delight. 

“What if I am?”

No sooner had the taunting words left her lips that Philip was upon her, sending her scrambling onto her stomach until he pinned her under him and attacked her neck. At that moment, she wasn’t afraid of him despite his rumbling growls, but the thrilling thought of being dominated made her flee while the scratch of his five o’clock shadow rubbing in the crook of her neck made her giggle without reservation. His larger body pressed down onto hers, and though his cock certainly stiffed, his next words were contradictory to their bodies’ cravings.

“We have an early day tomorrow…”

The smile plastered on her features didn’t leave, but this silent rejection was bittersweet. He was right. They had to be up early to take care of the horses so they could enjoy Christmas with everyone else.

Everyone except for Matty and John…

“Cassie…” Phil gave her a harsh bite to the neck. Nothing that would hurt her, but enough to snap her back to him. “You’re doing it again. I can smell it. Let them be. They need their time.”

“ _ Matthew!”  _ she corrected sourly, “Matthew needs time.”

Phil bucked hard against her, the usually demure Alpha showing off a more authoritative side of himself.

“ _ They both need it,” _ he repeated insistently. “They both need to find themselves out there, and the answers they’re looking for aren’t here. You have to let them go and be patient, baby. They’ll come back. Matt ain’t the type to get lost on his way home.”

_ But what if ‘home’ doesn’t mean the same to him anymore? What if ‘home’ is elsewhere? _ No. She pushed those thoughts out of her head. Philip was right, of course. Matthew would come home when he was ready; she had to trust in her friend that he wouldn’t stray away from her longer than he needed to. She only wanted him to be well.

“He’ll come back just for Clem,” she said, a hint of envy in her tone.

The Alpha scoffed but agreed.

“Yeah… He really loves her.”

“And she loves him, too!” Cassie interjected quickly.

Philip took a deep breath as if he was about to say something, but his words didn’t come. Not right away. He thought hard, first, before finally speaking. “We might lose her to him once he comes back.”

How was it that he always spoke out loud the thoughts she so carefully kept to herself? His words struck Cassie like a freight truck. There was no negativity in Philip’s voice, but her mind swarmed with the possibility of losing both her best friend and her daughter. She couldn’t bear it, but then just as Philip had said…

Matty always found his way back home. To her.

But they had other, more pressing things to worry about. Things like Christmas and not being naked when Clementine barged in at the very break of dawn to rouse them from a slumber they knew will have been too short by then.

“Did you get me something nice for Christmas?” she asked, a meek attempt to lighten the subject.

“Aren’t I enough?” Philip’s affront was feigned.

Cassie laughed heartily.

Philip’s weight began to crush her into the mattress, making it hard to breathe. She tried to squirm, but he gave no reaction.

“Philip? You’re starting to get heavy, baby,” she said breathlessly.

He gave no response.

“Philip,” she reiterated, “Get off of me.”

Again, no answer.

Now, she really jerked him off of her. He rolled onto his back, and after lifting her torso up to glare at him, she noticed he was asleep. _ No wonder he wasn’t replying. _ She watched him for a bit, studied his features, eyelashes, eyebrows, nose, and lips. She pressed her lips together to stave off the tingling when she thought about kissing him. She decided a small kiss, a chaste peck, to the lips wouldn’t hurt, and it certainly did not.

She slid off of the bed to methodically work the blanket from under the unconscious Alpha. Sneaking back in, she covered both of them with the comforter and snuggled close to her husband. When sleep came, she let it take her without a single complaint.

That night, she had a wishful dream where Matthew surprised her by showing up at her door on Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to know more about the upcoming works, feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DLManoir). I also have a discord server where you can chat with me: [join here](https://discord.gg/8WqB2VD54c). If you're looking for a place full of welcoming, horny people, with ample pictures of pets and food, then this server's the best place to be.


End file.
